emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 145 (18th March 1974)
Alison begins to fall for Dryden when he takes her to a cafe near Skipton. Ethel makes Amos even more uncomfortable taking her out when Ethel informs Amos that her sister Grace, and Grace's husband Ernest will be joining them for dinner before the ball. Plot Henry tells Amos they should give away drinks on a monthly basis in order to improve publicity but Amos refuses. Henry reminds him that now they own the pub independently from the brewery, they will be in competition with the other pubs in the area. The war memorial goes up at the church and the villagers aren't keen on the new design. Dry picks up Alison and takes her out. Joe takes it badly when Matt tells him the news about Henry's partnership at The Woolpack with Amos. He wants to know why he didn't tell them first and believes Henry might want out of the farm. Dry and Alison take the bus to his surprise location. She's interested to know how he plans to get her back home seeing as there isn't another bus to Beckindale for days. They arrive at Alfie's Café, near Skipton. Henry arrives at the farm and surprises Annie and Matt by telling them he wonders if they've been concentrating too much on dairy and suggests they call a meeting so he can run some ideas by them. He also shows him a photo of Old Hampton Place, a public school in Derbyshire and asks Matt if he's thought of sending Samuel to school there when he's old enough. He tells him if so, he needs to put his name down now and offers to help with any costs. Joe confronts Henry about why he didn't consult them about his partnership at The Woolpack. Henry tells him it was always meant to be a private affair, but due to the rumour going around that Amos had gone into partnership with Ethel, which Joe admits to starting, Henry decided to save him embarrassment and made a spur of the moment public announcement. Dry and Alison arrive back at the shop late after hitchhiking home in a lorry. She's impressed with his charm and invites him in for a cup of coffee. Ethel tells Amos that her sister, Grace, and her husband, Ernest, will be joining them for supper before the ball. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Sam - Toke Townley *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Christine - Angela Cheyne *Dryden - Roy Boyd Guest cast *Ethel - Peggy Marshall Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Backroom *Village Store - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room *Alfie's Café - Exterior *Unknown roads Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Henry Wilks makes it clear to the Sugdens that he is interested in Old Hampton Place as a school for Matt's son Sam. And when Alison Gibbons meets Dryden for her evening out, she begins to doubt whether she is suitably dressed for the occasion. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Five DVD released by Network on 31st August 2015. Category:1974 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD